May 18, 2016 NXT
The May 18, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 28, 2016. Episode summary Austin Aries & Shinsuke Nakamura vs Blake & Murphy After Blake & Murphy rudely interrupted him in William Regal’s office, the NXT General Manager granted Austin Aries a tag team match against Alexa Bliss’ charges, with a partner of his choice. “The Greatest Man That Ever Lived” made, perhaps, the best pick possible in the form of Shinsuke Nakamura. The dissension brewing between Blake & Murphy spilled over into the beginning of the match, as Murphy tagged himself into the bout at the bell. Despite Blake offering to tag in, Murphy waved him off, which ended up being their undoing. Aries and The King of Strong Style picked Murphy apart. The new partnership of Aries & Nakamura was not without a rough patch, though. Aries, who thinks he’s been flying under the radar in NXT since Nakamura’s arrival, stuck out his hand for a tag with Murphy on the ropes. However, the red-hot Nakamura ignored the offer, instead walloping Murphy with the Kinshasa to pick up the victory. Any potential discord between Aries and Nakamura seemed to be wiped away after the victory, as the two were all smiles in celebrating their victory. However, that was not the case for Blake, Murphy and Alexa Bliss. Fed up with the former NXT Tag Team Champions’ recent shortcomings, Alexa threw up her hands and walked out on them. And, frustrated with his partner’s behavior, Blake turned his back on Murphy and left him at ringside. Carmella vs Peyton Royce Carmella is certainly excited for Big Cass’ recent success on Raw and SmackDown, she is laser-focused on making her dream of becoming NXT Women’s Champion come true. The Princess of Staten Island took her first steps toward making that happen this week. Surviving the ferocious tactics of “The Venus Flytrap of NXT” Peyton Royce, Carmella countered with feisty offense of her own and locked on an inverted triangle hold to win by submission. Bayley vs Nia Jax For the first time since TakeOver: London, Bayley squared off with Nia Jax. The former NXT Women’s Champion once again showed no fear, going right after her much larger opponent. That looked to be paying off for Bayley early on, as she trapped Jax in a sleeper hold and sought to wear Nia down. However, the difference in power was too much for Bayley to overcome in the opening moments, as Jax hurled her around the ring with ease. Jax continued to assert her dominance and overpower Bayley. The former NXT Women’s Champion seemed to succeed when she could create space, eventually slamming Jax’s head into the turnbuckles, but Nia returned the favor when she caught her, launching Bayley face-first into the corner. The towering Jax focused her attack on Bayley’s left arm, slamming it into the turnbuckles, headbutting it and wrenching away on it with a sadistic smile. Nia tried to squeeze the life out of her rival, but there was seemingly no stopping the resilient Bayley. The former champion battled back, stunning Jax and sending her to the arena floor. The battle to counter Jax’s power caught up with Bayley, as she struggled to get up with an injured left knee. Nia took advantage, crushing Bayley in the corner and following up with a devastating leg drop to the back of Bayley’s head to earn an impressive victory. Results * Tag Team Match: Austin Aries & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) * Singles Match: Carmella defeated Peyton Royce by submission * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Image gallery 007_NXT_04282016ej_2582--2e1de5a2db40fb3a7bf99d52a87c0170.jpg 008_NXT_04282016ej_2631--f286b52f6f185cdb34e765125f00ad62.jpg 009_NXT_04282016ej_2649--048d7699e9855443200a10dd1f944325.jpg 017_NXT_04282016ej_0061--a931629f26ef837e3a816f4efeaf55fb.jpg 018_NXT_04282016ej_0120--652e460e614358243507b6b52598c00e.jpg 020_NXT_04282016ej_3029--3880aec1c21d0ebaa531e0e69a051618.jpg 021_NXT_04282016ej_3067--369cf1df536a506ed3cbceffc8cab257.jpg 022_NXT_04282016ej_3080--ba644d96d1766d64b9ba6dc04e3ad76b.jpg 024_NXT_04282016ej_3123--8bcbcaa5f2591c9b0674c65ade7a60b8.jpg 025_NXT_04282016ej_3148--6a0ccb645a10547f00dee36740a64699.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Peyton Royce Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley